Icha Icha Touchy Feely
by NoNoWriter
Summary: In which Naruto has an incredible memory when it comes to touches and Kakashi thinks that Jiraiya corrupting Naruto is the cause of his former student’s extremely grabby hand. [KakaNaru]


**Disclaimer**: No ownage on my part considering the characters mentioned in this fic.

**A/N**(2012): Oh them dusty old fics. Why did I ever write a KakaNaru?

* * *

What goes unnoticed by most is that Naruto likes to remember touches that hold no hurtful intentions. This level of ignorance might be encouraged by Naruto's otherwise seemingly forgetful nature.

But it is with this matter in which Naruto shines with his genius.

And Kakashi can consider himself a fool if he thinks Naruto did not notice the first intentional touch that passed between them.

(_Two and a quarter months after their official first meeting, Kakashi's finger brushing Naruto's left shoulder as they pass each other on the streets of Konoha. Naruto's wonderment on the touchy-feeliness of their teacher's and Sakura's scoffing at how he was way over thinking it_.)

Naruto says nothing about the touches. He only takes notice and buries them deep into his memory.

A schedule of some sorts starts to form.

On Mondays it would be a slight brush on his shoulder.

On Tuesdays it would be a poke to his forehead.

On Wednesdays it would be a pat on the head.

On Thursdays it would be a playful kick to his kneecap.

On Fridays it would be a somewhat pathetic excuse of a hug with one arm accompanied by a masculine pat on the back.

The other thing to take note of would be the fact that Naruto is the only one to receive this sort of treatment. The others hardly get touched, which should not make Naruto smile as much as it does. Because while it is not at all logical, it might just be that the less the others get touched, the more there is time for him to be touched.

And Naruto does smile, so, so much that it almost hurts.

But the smiles and touches come to an end when Sasuke disappears. All things are in chaos and so it turns out that Naruto gets to be the apprentice of a legendary pervert with skills perhaps other than how to take part in a good lay.

Before he leaves, Naruto decides to voice his wonderments about the many touches Kakashi had decided to give him.

Kakashi looks like a man who thought he'd never get caught.

"I like Naruto," is his simple answer, to which Naruto is uncertain to nod at. It would make sense, wanting to touch a person you liked. And because Naruto likes Kakashi almost as much as he likes Iruka, he touches Kakashi's cloth covered tummy before running after a departing Jiraiya.

Kakashi puts his own hand where Naruto just touched him as he watches the boy's retreating back.

* * *

For two and a half years Naruto has been gone, and Kakashi still has his nose stuck on the same book with orange covers. As smart as she is, Sakura finds it beyond her understanding how it is possible for a person to be so engrossed with a single book for so long. It goes unbeknownst to either of them that a follow up to the series is approaching with rapid speed.

So there was Kakashi, crouching down while reading his book, completely minding his own business when the grope happened. He turns to look behind him rather slowly considering the situation, being met with a pair of mischievous blue eyes.

"So you _like_ me, huh?"

Kakashi just raises the only visible eyebrow he has. With a bored tone, he states that he didn't mean it quite like that.

Naruto thinks that it still was pretty shady of him to keep touching a twelve-year-old so much.

Kakashi opposes this by thinking that Naruto thinks that only because the time he had spent with Jiraiya had thoroughly corrupted the boy's mind.

Naruto only rolls his eyes and suddenly pulls a book out of his bag. This makes Kakashi's eye widen and pupil dilate as he stares at the book.

His former student waves the latest not yet released volume of Icha Icha Paradise in front of him with a playful smile on his face. Without really noticing it himself, Kakashi nods to the promises of ownerhood of the book in exchange for treating Naruto to ramen.

* * *

At Ichiraku Kakashi gets to read his new book while Naruto plays footsie with him in a very would-be romantic yet very not-responded-to manner. Ayame gives Naruto a sympathetic look because of the lack of attention he is getting.

Accepting that there is nothing left to do but to sigh in defeat at having lost to a mere book, Naruto stands up to leave. Kakashi, however, ends up following him unconsciously all the way to his door.

Glancing over his shoulder, Naruto sees nothing but open vulnerability that it would indeed be a damn shame not to take advantage of it, and so he ends up dragging Kakashi's face to his, kissing his mask but feeling the warmth of human flesh underneath.

Kakashi looks like he's frozen to the spot when Naruto gives him a wink before shutting the door to his face.

Yet somehow it does not take long at all for Kakashi to be buried nose deep in the book again.

* * *

Having almost had his crotch groped by his former student, Kakashi starts to be a little more on his toes. Not because of the indecency of it, but because even to him it was kind of embarrassing for a full-grown adult to be molested by a fifteen-year-old.

Though he couldn't really help but be the victim of this particular molestation, because when it came to Naruto and Icha Icha, he became very distracted and completely concentrated.

Only after the situation had gone on for two weeks, and only after having been laughed at by Sakura one a time too many, did Kakashi decide to put an end to it.

So, as hard as it was, he only pretended to be reading when Naruto took his next opportunity to approach while filled with ill intentions. And as Naruto takes the bait, Kakashi catches him red-handed.

Quite annoyed, he asks if Naruto would perhaps like to explain this curious behaviour.

"I like Kakashi," is the answer given, the squeeze on his thigh quite possibly meant to prove some kind of a perverse point. There is a loud sound of something snapping in half, and Kakashi's best guess is it having been his sanity. Capturing those groping hands in his, Kakashi introduces Naruto's back to the nearby wall.

"So you _like_ me, huh?"

Naruto doesn't even have the decency to flinch; only his grin grows wider.

"Let me like you back then."

* * *

When Kakashi got a hold of the newest Icha Icha book, he couldn't help but wonder why the two not-main-male characters having quite a scandalised relationship with each other seemed somewhat familiar. In fact, their special scene sounded much like the time when he had shown Naruto just how much he liked him.

He would have to congratulate Jiraiya on writing his his best Icha Icha ever.

* * *

**The End**

I don't even like KakaNaru. But I wanted to write it anyway. Did you like it? Hate it? Were you confused because of it?

**Comment and Criticize!** :D


End file.
